


Explorations

by wicked3659



Series: Voice in the dark [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly challenge response for Rarepairing community on livejournal.</p><p>Prowl/Sunstreaker - Only if you want to.</p><p>Sequel to Voice in the Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> Thank you to pl2363 for your encouragement in the face of my bleh.

 

Sunstreaker sprawled over the makeshift sofa his brother had made. As it turned out, Sideswipe was pretty good with his hands when he set his mind on building something. Their room was a double. Not massive but bigger than the average soldier's. Which meant they often had bots round to share high grade or play video games - the current hobby of his pain in the aft twin - this had required the use of a sofa.

Thumbing through his bookfile, Sunstreaker was so engrossed in his thriller that he didn't hear the door ping the first time. The second time he pulled a face and cursed softly. Saving his place, he got up and answered the door. His brother was in the medbay currently and Sunstreaker rarely invited anyone over without him. He enjoyed his alone time. Reading was his hobby, especially some of the thriller and detective stories the humans wrote. It was a hobby his brother mocked him for, mostly because he found it boring and so Sunstreaker had taken to only reading when he could get a bit of peace and quiet.

He frowned at the door, so much for peace and quiet. He palmed the door release and his optics brightened in surprise to find Prowl standing on the other side. "Prowl? Uh I mean, hi?" He greeted the black and white awkwardly.

Prowl shifted slightly, looking as awkward as Sunstreaker sounded. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," he started, his optics giving the book file a furtive glance.

"Uh, no," Sunstreaker followed his gaze and quickly hid the book file behind him. The last time he'd spoken to Prowl was directly after the battle that had put his brother in the medbay. That was the previous day and he had no idea why Prowl would seek him out. He was pretty sure everything he'd said had sounded dumb. He certainly hadn't expected Prowl to listen never mind turn up at his door, even though he'd offered. He was surely the last mech Prowl would come to if he needed anything, if he even ever asked for help from anyone. Hating the awkward silence, Sunstreaker stepped back into his room and placed the book file on the table. "Sorry about the mess, Sideswipe doesn't know how to clean his slag up and I'll be glitched if I do it for him," he stated casually.

Prowl hesitated momentarily before accepting the unspoken invite for what it was and stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. "I do not blame you, the mess is quite, impressive," he replied surveying the room, noting all the video games strewn everywhere, along with a few empty cubes, which Sunstreaker hastily picked up. The battle had obviously interrupted a gathering.

Quickly stuffing the cubes into the recycle chute, Sunstreaker flashed Prowl a sheepish smile and a shrug, hoping that he wouldn't make a big deal about the high grade in the quarters. "So um, did you need me for something?"

Smiling inwardly at the quick disposal of the high grade cubes, Prowl appeared to flounder at the question and averted his gaze from Sunstreaker. "I ah... no... nothing official," he answered quietly.

Sunstreaker frowned at him. He wasn't used to this insecure Prowl. It was weird, he didn't like it. "Surely you're not here for my charming personality," he quipped dryly, pausing when Prowl met his gaze. "Oh...You are... um... ok, I'm not the best at playing host, it's normally Sideswipe's thing, but you can sit down if you want," he carefully shifted the pile of games and data pads from the other side of the sofa to the floor and gestured to it stiffly. "It's no bother."

Prowl canted his helm slightly. "You are not required to entertain me," he replied, graciously accepting the offered seat. "I merely wanted to thank you," he started, looking down at his hands. "For what you said yesterday."

"Thank me?" Sunstreaker shrugged and sat on the sofa keeping some distance between him and Prowl. "Was just trying to help you know, nothing special, don't need thanking."

"It might not have seemed like much," Prowl answered softly, his tone devoid of its familiar commanding edge. "But it meant a great deal that you tried to help and what you said..." he paused, searching for the appropriate words. "I have never looked at things from that perspective..." he glanced at Sunstreaker almost shyly. "I was... moved," he finished, hesitant of saying too much. Social interactions weren't his forté. "So thank you."

Sunstreaker rubbed the back of his neck and resisted the urge to shrug it off. For Prowl to turn up at his door to tell him this, meant it was probably important to him. "You're welcome, I guess. Just didn't like seeing you like that, you know? Prowl I know is too much of a stubborn aft to let Megatron's backwards tactics faze him for long, kinda prefer my Prowl who can kick aft with just a glare," his mouth quirked up into a lop sided smirk, mildly amused at his own words. He floundered when Prowl stared in mild astonishment at him. "Uh... Sir..." Sunstreaker mumbled apologetically, well aware he hadn't asked permission to speak so frankly to his commanding officer.

"Your Prowl?" The black and white repeated in bemusement.

Sunstreaker's optics brightened as he realised what he'd said and he held up his hands. "Not that you're my Prowl, but like our Prowl, uh you know an Autobot like me, not that you're mine or anything, aw slag," he trailed off pinching his nasal bridge as he flailed over his words.

Prowl chuckled very softly. "I know what you meant."

Peering at him with a raised optic ridge, Sunstreaker regained some composure, enough to turn the tables. "Was that like a laugh I just heard?" He grinned as Prowl quickly looked away. "It was! By Primus, Prowl laughed at something I said, I think the world is actually ending!" He laughed, noticing for the first time how Prowl's doorwings seemed to flutter with his mild embarrassed mixture of amusement. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch them though. "Shame you don't do that more often," he commented lightly. "Kinda nice to see you smile," he added soberly, hoping Prowl didn't take offence to his blunt nature.

They fell into an uneasy silence when Prowl didn't respond and Sunstreaker scowled slightly, feeling, once again, like he'd said too much. "So I uh... hope what I said helped, you know, make you feel better," he spoke, needing to do anything to break the tense silence.

Prowl nodded and frowned slightly. "It did. I should go," he added quickly. "I have taken up too much of your time already," he stood and gave Sunstreaker an acknowledging nod.

"You don't have to," Sunstreaker replied, standing as well and following him to the door. "I mean, I can't stop you but don't think you have to leave on my account, I'm just not that great at small talk," he explained with a sheepish grimace. "Prefer to listen."

"Nor I," Prowl replied, pausing just before reaching the door. "I would not want to be such an imposition, your kind offer was appreciated though... I wanted you to know I was, am at least grateful," he turned back to the door, fully intending to take his leave.

"Why do you do that?"

"Hm?"

"Push mechs away," Sunstreaker gave Prowl a pointed look and took a step towards him. "If it were a bother I wouldn't have offered. You obviously came here for a reason, Prowl and as much as you might not believe me I don't mind having you around, so if you want to stay a while, stay. If you want to talk, talk, if you just want to sit in silence and watch me read, I can do that too."

Frowning, Prowl started to protest. "Inappropriate--"

"--then you're in the right place," he gestured to his and Sideswipe's quarters. "We appear to be in the business of inappropriate," he sighed at Prowl's obvious hesitation and shrugged. "Look, either sit your aft down, Sir, or don't," he stated, moving back to the sofa, picking up his book file on the way. "Just don't stand there looking like Unicron is going to appear in the middle of the room and devour our sparks. I promise you he's not," he flopped down somewhat dramatically. "We tend to only summon spark eating deities after a few bottles of high grade anyway so you're definitely good," he muttered sardonically as he tapped the screen to activate his book file.

Prowl stared at him, somewhat taken aback by his brusque attitude, he wasn't used to anyone being so frank with him, well apart from maybe Jazz or Red Alert and even Ironhide when the mech was fragged off with him.

Sunstreaker pinned his gaze firmly on his bookfile, even though he wasn't reading, Prowl didn't need to know that. Primus if he was this apprehensive now, knowing how much of a distraction he was just might scare the mech off for good. When Prowl finally sat back down on the sofa, Sunstreaker allowed himself a subtle smirk.

"What is it you're reading?" Prowl asked after a short while. Attempting to break up the silence.

Glancing at him, Sunstreaker held it out. "It's like a thriller, an Earth fiction, take a look," he offered.

Accepting the bookfile,  Prowl skimmed the text and his optics brightened slightly. "A crime novel?"

"Yeah something like that," Sunstreaker grinned slightly. "Always used to read the equivalent on Cybertron but there's something to be said for human stories, they're quite enthralling."

Prowl nodded and handed it back with a small smile. "I had no idea you liked this sort of thing," he replied. "I do enjoy similar stories myself. I have a few of the last detective novels that were released on Cybertron before war took over everything, if you would like to borrow them?"

"Really?" Sunstreaker put the bookfile to one side and smiled brightly at Prowl. "That'd be great. Thanks, Prowl. I didn't get chance to read anything back then and I lost most of my old collection," he explained with a shrug. He sighed thoughtfully for a moment before glancing curiously at Prowl. "Hey are you on duty?"

"Not right now, I was this morning but I have been given a day's reprieve."

"Wait. You took leave?"

Prowl gave Sunstreaker a mildly pointed look. "Under duress," he replied with the subtlest of smiles.

Sunstreaker clapped the sofa and guffawed. "Well I'll be. Careful, Prowl, I'll start thinking what I tell you actually has influence," he grinned at the black and white.

"Well we can't have that, I'm not sure the Ark will be able to accommodate your ego," Prowl quipped lightly, his doorwings rising sharply on his back as he realised how rude that must have sounded.

Sunstreaker on the other hand didn't take offence and laughed, clapping Prowl on the shoulder with good nature. "Making jokes at my expense, actually being funny? Primus Prowl, I think this calls for a celebration."

Prowl watched as Sunstreaker got up and began to rummage in a chest at the back of the room. "Celebration of what?"

"The new found existence of your social skills," the golden mech replied, heading back to the sofa with two cubes in hand.

Prowl stared at the offered cube incredulously. "Is that high grade?"

"The very same. Sideswipe's personal home brewed stash."

Looking between the cube and Sunstreaker, Prowl was thrown for a loop. "You're serious?"

"Abso-fraggin-lutely. Prowl, you’re so tense I’m worried you might actually snap something. This’ll help,” he gave the black and white a nonchalant shrug as he thrust the cube into his hand. “Besides you’re off duty, I’m off duty and I’m pretty sure there’s no rule against consuming high grade in quarters during your downtime.”

He had Prowl there. There really wasn’t anything he could pull him up on. “I suppose it would only be polite to try, seeing as it’s Sideswipe’s own creation,” he replied coyly.

Sunstreaker’s mouth spread into an easy smile. “Now you’re getting it,” he held up his cube to Prowl. “Cheers as the humans say.”

“Cheers,” Prowl answered, taking a sip of the high grade cautiously. His intake stuttered as the potent grade hit the back of his throat and lit up several sensors simultaneously. “Primus!” he coughed out through static.

Chuckling, Sunstreaker nodded. “You do get used to the kick.” He watched Prowl for a moment before absently swirling his cube. “So, are you going to tell me why you’re really here?”

Prowl stilled and stared at his cube as though it had betrayed him somehow. “I already told you…”

Shaking his helm, Sunstreaker swallowed another mouthful of high grade. “No you told me the safe reason you turned up at my door but Prowl, if there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you don’t do anything lightly and you coming all the way here just to say thanks is, slag.”

Frowning slightly, Prowl’s optics dimmed. “I did want to convey my gratitude,” he started quietly. “Beyond that I...I am not certain what I want.”

Shifting on the sofa slightly, Sunstreaker peered at Prowl searchingly. “What is it you need?”

Prowl shook his helm and fell silent again. “I do not know,” he declared finally with a faint, wry smile.

Venting air through his intakes, Sunstreaker pulled a face. “Not giving me much to work with here, Prowl.”

“I am aware of this,” the black and white replied softly. “Truth is I have never sought out anyone before. I am not entirely certain why I was compelled to do so in this incidence.”

“Maybe because someone noticed,” the golden mech stated simply. “And offered.”

Prowl met his gaze at that and held it for a long moment. “You may have a point.”

“No kidding,” Sunstreaker offered him a small smile. “I will tell you one thing. You don’t always have to be so hard on yourself. Don’t take this the wrong way but not everything that happens in this glitched war is down to you.”

“That does not, unfortunately lessen the burden of responsibility.”

“Look, I know there are no quick fixes and as long as we’re fighting this war more often than not we’re going to feel like slag, usually about ourselves but I can make a suggestion. Take it or leave it,” the frontliner offered, gulping another mouthful of high grade, enjoying the pleasant buzz it brought to his systems.

“Go on,” Prowl prompted, curious.

“Do what me and Sides’ do. We fight, we could be deactivated any time, it’s fragged up but we take each battle we’ve walked away from, or even crawled away from as a victory and we celebrated,” he canted his helm as he cast his mind back to the many times they’d got trashed on Sideswipe’s homebrew. “We play games, Sides’ blows off steam with his pranks and his videos, we race, we drink, we invite friends here to enjoy it with us, more him than me and then when we’ve recharged we train and we keep fighting,” he sighed, scowling a little. “It probably sounds stupid to you but it’s like memories, reasons to keep on fighting, you know? Like a reminder that there’s something worthwhile doing at the end of this fraggin’ war,” he met Prowl’s optics and held them. “Just let go for a little while. War will still be there tomorrow. Do what we do, you know if you want to,” he smiled, hoping at least some of what he was saying was getting through.

Prowl couldn’t help but return his smile at the surprisingly logical argument he presented. “I shall… drink to that,” he held up his cube, taking a large swig.

Sunstreaker’s smile widened. “That’s the spirit.”

****

With the help of the high grade the two mechs slowly overcame their awkwardness and their conversations became lighter and more casual as the day went on. By his third cube, Prowl decided it was probably best that he attempt to make his way back to his own quarters. Pushing up from his position - currently leaning against Sunstreaker’s shoulder as the mech chatted about the latest novel he was reading - Prowl let out a soft groan as the room seemed to sway around him. He felt strong hands steadying him as he stood.

“You okay there?”

“I do not think my tolerances of high grade are what they used to be,” he murmured somewhat embarrassed.

Sunstreaker grinned at him as he held him by the shoulders. “Nah, your tolerance is fine, Sides’ high grade is second only to medical grade energon. It’s strong stuff,” he grimaced slightly, catching the smaller mech carefully, as Prowl’s doorwings flared up when he took a shaky step forward and lost his balance. “Sorry, I should’ve warned you,” he frowned, kicking himself for the lack of consideration.

“It’s alright, Sunstreaker,” Prowl mumbled trying to focus on the door. “It is late, I’m sure I’ll make it back without anyone seeing me like this.”

“Just imagine the chaos!” Sunstreaker huffed a laugh at that as Prowl pulled from his grasp and attempted to head for the door.

“It would be unthinkable. My reputation would be ruined,” Prowl replied dryly with a smirk, catching himself as he stumbled. “But my quarters aren’t that far, it will be fine,” he insisted.

Sunstreaker rushed to his side as he stumbled and took hold of his arm. “Yeah, you can’t even see straight! Why don’t you just lie down? My berth is big enough to accommodate your doorwings.”

Prowl leaned heavily against the golden mech as he was guided away from the door. “I do hope this is not an attempt to make a move.”

Laughing lightly at the Earth vernacular and lack of actual concern in Prowl’s tone, Sunstreaker gently pushed him to sit on his berth and grinned at him as he lifted his legs up to get the black and white to lie back on the soft padding. “No, Sir, wouldn’t dream of it. You’d have to ask nicely first,” he quipped, quietly realising he was only half joking. If Prowl made any such request of him, it was unlikely he would say no.

“That an order soldier?” Prowl murmured drowsily as he succumbed to the effects of the potent high grade.

Smirking as he sprawled on the nearby sofa, Sunstreaker watched as Prowl drifted off into recharge almost instantly. “Only if you want it to be,” he replied softly.

****

Sunstreaker awoke with a start, he couldn’t remember falling into recharge and the lights had long since gone dark. It was late into the night and the Ark was regulated to Earth time in an attempt to allow them to adapt. It did mean, however, that all but the offices and the critical areas of the ship went dark at a set time, to Sunstreaker it was fragging annoying. Sitting up he quickly noticed the two azure orbs of light gazing at him in the darkened room. “Prowl? You okay?”

“You mentioned that I would only have to ask nicely,” Prowl answered somewhat cryptically.

“Uh… yeah?”

Prowl paused, his optics dimming for a few seconds before he shifted on the berth and pinned his gaze on the shadow of the golden mech sitting on the sofa. “Lie with me? Please?”

Sunstreaker had to reset his audio and stared at Prowl dumbfounded. “Right now?” he asked, pulling a face at how stupid a question that was.

“Yes, but… only if you want to,” Prowl answered, his voice calm, even, devoid of its earlier nervousness. “You are under no obligation to acquiesce.”

Shaking his helm at Prowl’s backtrack, Sunstreaker lit his headlights and made his way over to his berth. Carefully, mindful of Prowl’s doorwings, he crawled onto the soft padding and lay down beside the black and white so they were facing each other, with his back to the wall. He left a gap between them as best he could on the average sized berth, it wasn’t meant for two mechs, nevermind one with doorwings. A soft, surprised noise escaped his vocaliser before he could stop it when Prowl closed that gap and pressed close to him causing him to tense. He had no idea what to do. It wasn’t unwelcome contact but Sunstreaker had no idea where his boundaries lay with this mech and at every point of contact between them ripples of heat radiated through his sensor net.

“Sunstreaker?”

“Mmhmm?”

“How long have you been attracted to me?”

Intakes stalling, Sunstreaker internally swore and bit his lower lip. Was he really that obvious? “...How did you…?” he choked out, trailing off as Prowl fluttered a telling doorwing. Offlining his optics, the golden mech cursed himself silently some more. Sensor panels. Praxian doorwings were as sensitive as a seeker’s wings, they picked up sensory data when in close quarters with another. He had known that from his time as a fighter in the pits. The few Praxians he’d encountered had been hard mechs to take down. Their fragging doorwings always gave them that edge in hand to hand combat. “Hard to say really…” he murmured in defeat.

Prowl was thoughtful, his systems thrumming pleasantly at the physical contact, reminding him of just how much he missed it. "Do you still require me to ask nicely?" He asked softly.

"Huh?" Sunstreaker froze. After his eloquent response, Prowl had pressed flush to his frame and in the darkness he could feel Prowl's lips ghosting over his in an obvious, open invitation. Looking back on this moment, Sunstreaker would swear blind that this was some sort of cruel test of Primus or a wonderful dream. He whined faintly at the contact, his engine revving loudly. "Frag..." he managed to utter with a whisper as his body betrayed him. He dared to curl his hands about Prowl's waist and held him there, their optics locking when he finally onlined them again.

"I am now completely sober if that is a concern," Prowl murmured hesitantly.

Gritting Prowl a little tighter, he shook his helm. "No, no, knowing that just makes this worse."

Prowl's optics dimmed ever so slightly. "If you'd rather not--"

"--Oh I'd rather..." Sunstreaker interrupted quickly before Prowl got the wrong idea. "You really want this? I mean isn't this against some regulation or going to make things awkward because awkward I don't want."

"Nor I. Awkward would preclude a repeat performance, which I predict will be very much desired," Prowl answered gazing at Sunstreaker steadily. "I really want this," he added softly. "Only if you want to..."

That was all Sunstreaker needed. Pulling Prowl flush to him once more, he brushed his lips over Prowl's before claiming a needy kiss, deepening it slowly, letting his glossa explore the warm mouth. He hummed into the kiss when Prowl's glossa tentatively met his, flicking over the sensitive appendage before growing bolder.

Growling with want, Sunstreaker lifted the smaller mech so he could roll him onto his back without damaging a doorwing and proceeded to kiss him fiercely, breaking it with a gasp as clever fingers found his helm fins and raked over the ridges slowly. Dipping his helm he mouthed and nipped at Prowl's throat, soothing the bites with playful laps of his glossa, enjoying the whimpering sounds he was pulling from the normally stoic mech.

Things quickly got carried away as both their hands and mouths explored each other's frame, teasing, stimulating, enjoying the exploration and discovery of erogenous areas new to the both of them. When neither of them could stand the teasing foreplay any longer, their interface panels retracted and Sunstreaker wasted no time in grinding his hips against Prowl, rubbing their very online components together.

Prowl arched up with a sharp inhalation at the initial gentle touches to his valve which was already slick with anticipation of what was to come. He moaned deeply when the golden mech slid two fingers inside him and rubbed them over every sensor node he could find. He clung to the frontliner's strong frame and writhed as pleasure bloomed within his interface array, spreading throughout his whole body slowly until he could bear it no longer. "Please, Sunstreaker," he begged needily, his voice desperate and wanton. "More..."

Kissing Prowl deeply, Sunstreaker smiled down at him. "Seeing as you asked so nicely," he replied playfully. Shifting, he slid his hands up Prowl's thighs and parted his legs a little more as he lined up their components. Grasping his hard, waiting spike, he guided it to the inviting heat of Prowl's valve and buried himself deeply within him, in one slow, smooth, single motion. "Primus, Prowl you feel good," he murmured breathlessly, optics fixed on the Praxian's face as he began to rock in and out of his slick, quivering valve.

Prowl didn't hold back his mewls of pleasure. It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel this good. Sunstreaker's spike felt wonderful as it was thrust deep into him, repeatedly tapping the deepest, most sensitive sensor clusters. He could feel it throbbing, hard and hot and feel the ridged detailing as his valve cycled down onto the invading length as pleasure suffused through his sensor net.

With Prowl being surprisingly vocal about his enjoyment, Sunstreaker found he could not hold back and it wasn't long before he was completely lost to the moment, rocking his hips sharply against the smaller mech, their frames scraping against one another as he pounded his spike deep into that lovely, tight valve over and over.

Prowl was beside himself with pleasure and his valve ached as it was stretched and filled repeatedly. Wrapped bodily around Sunstreaker, Prowl could only cling to the front liner as his overload burst through his sensor net, whiting out his senses, tearing cries of release laced with static from his vocaliser.

Riding on the waves of Prowl's climax, Sunstreaker wasn't far behind and with a few more deep thrusts his spike erupted and mech fluid exploded into the heated space filling it completely. Stiffening and arching his back as he hollered out his release, Sunstreaker could feel the hot fluid around his spike as it was forced out of the already full valve, with every sharp thrust of his hips, overload wracking his systems. His frame shuddered over Prowl's as the pleasure cascading through his sensor net began to subside and both mechs simply lay there in sated bliss, cooling fans whirring into high gear to extract the excess heat from their trembling bodies.

That was where next morning found them.

During the night they had made themselves more comfortable and Sunstreaker had pulled the berth blanket over them before falling into recharge with Prowl nestled in his arms. Peering down at the black and white he smiled and tried not to worry about how the mech was going to react when he was awake. He stiffened when he heard the door to his quarters open and his brother's familiar voice filled the room.

"Frag, Sunny did you have a late one without me?" The Red mech whined. "This is what I get for getting shot, fraggin' seekers," he grumbled.

Sunstreaker glanced down to find Prowl's bright optics staring up at him. He gave him a sheepish, apologetic grin and half sat up to address his brother, making sure to keep Prowl covered by the blanket. "Frag sake, Sides', can't a mech get a full recharge after a night of worrying about his brother?"

"Like slag, you probably loved the peace and quiet," Sideswipe snorted and pulled a face at his brother before looking at him suspiciously. "Why are you using the blanket, you hate the blanket."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You told me it scratches your finish," the Red mech smirked at his brother and folded his arms expectantly. "Who are you hiding?"

Sunstreaker glared at him as best he could from his half twisted position. "Noone! Why do I have to be hiding someone, can't I just be cold?" He retorted. "And you know nobody visits us unless you're here."

"Yeah whatever. Like anyone would turn you down. You could get a frag off anyone, Sunny, except maybe Pro--" the frontliner trailed off as the blanket shifted and a very familiar white helm crowned with red appeared beside his brother.

"Good morning, Sideswipe," Prowl spoke demurely. "I trust you are fully recovered from your injuries?"

Sideswipe stared, his hand absently reaching for the nearby table to steady himself. "Well I'll be fragged sideways by Primus," he uttered in complete bewilderment.

Sunstreaker chuckled and ducked his helm as he gave Prowl a hesitant sidelong look. "I didn't know he was coming back, I'm sorry," be glanced back at his brother. "If it's any consolation though, I think we broke him."

Prowl smiled and curled his arm more tightly about Sunstreaker's waist as the golden mech lay back down. "Nothing to be sorry for," he murmured with a small smile. I would also not be averse to breaking him this way more often... if you are so inclined that is?"

Sunstreaker gazed into Prowl's searching optics and was momentarily distracted by his brother's sudden exclamation; "I leave you alone for one night and you wind up fragging Prowl?!" Laughing the golden mech turned back to Prowl and nodded. "I could definitely get used to it," he grinned, nuzzling Prowl's helm affectionately before kissing the black and white to the sound of Sideswipe's over dramatic, wailing protests behind him.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
